Two Black Ravens
by watermiral
Summary: As two sides of war continue to fight on with Roxanne on one side and Marc on the other... She kills him, as it is unavoidable. But what happens when he isn't even dead...
1. Chapter 1

Hello People..

This is my first time writing for the misc. category….

I hope you like my story..

Please be nice.. if you want me to change something.. Tell me.. nicely…

Thank you!

Two Black Ravens.

_Prologue_

" You really want to kill me, huh?" he looked deep into her eyes. He saw almost no regret. He sighed.

"Please do me one favor..." he asked, imploringly. He saw her look up into his face, "And what's that, Marc Make it quick… I don't have time.." she replied coldly, yet there was something in her voice that he couldn't get.

"Roxanne...Roxanne...don't forget me, up there or down here. Please don't forget me." he looked down, as he felt some of the tears starting to surface. She looked away, fighting back tears as well, "…I won't. Same goes for you." They both stood there knowing, both of them fighting back their unwanted tears, both ready for what was going to happen.

After a while, they looked back at each other. Loving and hating the sight in front of them.

"Ready?" he asked, eyes dry, hard, and dark.

"Set?" she said, cold, and piercing complexion.

"Go!" she said, pulling out her weapon, a long sword.

He responded to that by his own, and at the right time. She came at him, and had taken a brilliant swing at him, to take off his head. But he blocked her off. There they were face to face, with only their swords keeping them apart. She could see his pale eyes glittering with pain and agony. She pushed him away, in fear, she might break.

They took turns, taking deadly swings at each other. Swords and thoughts running wild in every direction, '_Why? Why do we have to do this? Without war...Without pain... Why does it have to end like this_?...'

Finally, after what seemed like a hour, Marc swung an unusually hard swing at her, taking them both off balance. They fell and were on the ground but they continued to fight.

Marc had his sword pressed against Roxanne's neck. "This is it, isn't it? he asked her, quietly. "Not yet..." she replied. "I'm sorry. But one of us has to die." he said, pushing his sword deeper, to cut at her flesh. Flesh, which he had learned to love.

"And it won't be me..." she said softly, throwing a gas bomb.

Marc stood up. He knew she wasn't gone. But she hasn't disappeared yet.

As soon, as she had thrown it, Roxanne leapt up, pulled out her knife, and threw it in the direction Marc was in.

The smoke had cleared quickly as the dagger cut through the air, in the path to Marc's heart.

He looked up. She was just there, staring at him, catching her breath. He knew. He lost. He was going to die. He had already felt himself starting to disappear.

He gave Roxanne a small parting nod. Then vanished.

Roxanne stood there, unable to analyze what had just happened. It was all too fast.

She turned around and started to walk away. But after a minute, she started running faster and faster. Unable to grasp the truth yet.

She slowed down alittle, feeling the need to cry. But once she started, she couldn't stop. Finally, she stopped running, collapsed on a nearby tree, and cried her heart out.

( Flashback)

They were standing there, face to face. "You know what this means, don't you?" Marc asked her. Roxanne looked away and nodded, "You know the rules..No mercy, and only act upon instinct. We fight, with everything, anything we've got. And... we fight 'till death." she said slowly, afraid to hurt him. "When one of us dies, the other doesn't ever, ever look back. We leave, leave and continue our lives." he continued. She nodded.

They stood there, unable to say anything. Until, he took a step closer and had said, " Roxanne, can I hug you…it's the last time." She looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. Roxanne didn't answer, afraid to say anything that would cause all the tears to come out. He stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around her. Roxanne rested her head on his broad shoulders, hugging him back. " Why does it have to end like this?" she asked him quietly.

(End of Flashback)

"Rieeeeeeeeeee!" (Roxanne's nickname) Shallow screamed, the first minute she saw Roxanne, as she walked through the door. " Riieeeeeeeeee, where have you been? God, if panic were a disease, I'd be dead. Where the hallo where you?" Shallow demanded pointing a finger at Roxanne, who was still hanging up her coat by her locker.

"Shell (Shallow's nickname), don't you mean HELL?" asked Mirian. Shallow let out an ear-splitting scream. Roxanne and Mirian cringed, it was loud.

Shallow backed to the wall, gasping, pointing at Mirian, " She has said it.. she has said the _word_."

Mirian rolled her eyes, "What, HELL?"

Shallow screamed again, covering her ears, " say not the word." "HELL, HELL, HELL!" on and on they went again.

" You guys, where's Lita?" Reyanne asked timidly. Shallow had her ears covered so she didn't seem to hear. "Mir (Mirian's nickname)? Where's Lita?" Mirian looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "Uhhh... check outside. Or the gym. I'm not sure , but it's got to be either one." then she went on back to screaming 'hell' at Shallow.

Roxanne saw a small figure by the memorial, Laurett's (Lita's her nickname) favorite spot. "Lita!" she called, before running up to her. The red head looked at her, and smiled, "They're still having a go at each other, huh?" Roxanne nodded and sat herself beside her. Then she rested her head on her knees. " Something happened with Marc?" Laurett asked timidly. Roxanne looked up to meet her friend's glassy green eyes. "Yeah, I killed him." Roxanne managed to cough up, before breaking into renewed tears. Laurett sighed, looked at her friend, and put her arm around her. "Rie, you knew this had to happen. It was either you or him. He'd probably let you live." Slowly, Reyanne stopped crying. "Yeah, it had to happen."

(Flashback)

Ringg...Ring... the bell rang. Signaling for class to end. All the students got up and headed for their next class. Outside in the hall was crowded and stuffy with students. Roxanne was at her locker, fumbling around to look for her history text book. "Stupid text. I don't know why I need you. Ahh, found you." Suddenly, the locker door slammed shut, making Roxanne jump. She looked to see which unlucky idiot will receive her wrath today. Her eyes widened with surprise. There he was, Marc. Giving her that smirk, which won him the hearts of many young girls. All except Roxanne, that is.

"No, Marc.. I'm not giving you my notes for history, I'm not giving you my math homework, I'm not lending you my English review, and I don't have extra money for "lunch." There. Anything I missed?"

Marc made a pouting face, mocking her, "Yeah you did."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and turned around to walk away, " Really? What?" She said behind her shoulder.

Then, he grabbed her by the arms, and shoved her against the locker. Students started looking at them. "You're nice today..." he whispered sarcastically to her ear before burying his head in her neck.

"Marc, let go. Students are looking, and what do you want?" But all the response she got was a soft moan and small kiss on her neck. "Marc, let-" she was cut off by, "I'm hungry. Feed me..."

Roxanne got pissed. "Okay, then. Eat this!" she punched him in the nose, before walking away. "What an IDIOT!" she thought, then got even more pissed when she remembered the kiss he gave her neck. Unconsciously, she touched it, softly.

(End of Flashback.)

(Another Flashback)

Roxanne couldn't sleep. She drank too much caffeine at the party. "Screw this alll!" she stood up, from her chair. Then slowly walked out of the room.

She spotted her friends (Shallow, Mirian, and Laurett.) in the main room. Shallow and Laurett were asleep on a couch. Mirian was reading a book. She peered through the top of her book, inquiring silently, "Where're you going?"

"I'll just go out for a while." Roxanne said.

"Come back in an hour, or I'll think something happened." she disappeared behind her book.

Roxanne went out into the main balcony, just outside the main hall. It was cool, with the breeze. Roxanne sighed. It was a beautiful night and the moon and stars were out.

"Looks like Ms. Crabby, here, had the same idea, I did." a familiar voice came out.

She snapped, and turned around. She couldn't make out who it was, since it was dark. "Who are you.. and what do you want?"

Then suddenly, she realized it was Marc. She sneered slightly, "Oh it's you…." Then she gave him her back, "What do you want this time…?"

He smirked, "What's wrong..?" he took a step closer, "But it's not everyday that I see a moody, grumpy girl looking out to space..."

She laughed, sarcastically, "Not even. If you don't know, don't even try. You look like an idiot.."

He walked, until he was right in behind her, no hint of smile. "Don't get smart with me." he whispered dangerously.

She turned around and faced him, and cocked an eyebrow, "I can do whatever I want."

In a second, he had her cornered to the wall to the side, holding her hands above her head. "What did you say?" he drew his face closer to hers.

Roxanne glared at him, "Let me go." She said coolly..

He just inched closer, "Why? You scared? You know, I think you should apologize for yesterday. You punch real hard..."

She just sneered at him, " Really? But you know, when you think about it, it wasn't me who started it..."

" What? So you're saying that I deserved it?", he squeezed her wirsts tighter. She tried to hide it as she winced alittle, but was unsuccessful.

He laughed softly, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"What…do you want..?" She looked up, and numbly realized how close his face was.

Attempting to back away, she leaned against the wall behind her, and turned her head slightly.

"What do I want? What do I want? Well, simply put...You." he whispered.

Roxanne faced him, slightly shocked, just as he softly pressed their lips together.

(End of Flashback)

_End of prologue_

Chapter 1: As we meet once again..

A year after Roxanne killed Marc

" Roxanne, you there?" Mirian asked, through the head phone. "Roxanne, we're in the middle of a mission. You can't freeze up like that. Are you still with us?"

"Yes. yes. yes. I know." She hissed back, "Shallow, give me the description of the target again."

" Height: approximately 5, 9. Weight: about 130. Slim built, but slightly muscular. White blond hair, light gold highlights. Face build: slim. Complexion: face: pale. Eye colour: light gray." She replied, looking at the screen to make sure.

Roxanne hesitated, " Shallow? Do you have the race? OR species?"

"Well.." Shallow said, through the head phone, " Race, Not Available. Species..." she paused.

" Shallow, what is it. I need to know."

" Vampire..."

Roxanne smirked, "Good. Thank you, Shallow."

" Laurett. Are you within the perimeter?" Reyanne heard Mirian say.

"Yeah. Now I am. Roxanne, are you ready?" Laurett asked.

"Yes. Shallow can you give me the age range of the target, please."

"Age range 14-18. That's all the information on him."

" Thanks Shallow. Mirian, give us the coordinates. Targets, and ours." Laurett said, getting nervous.

"Right. Roxanne, you are at : 4th floor. Point 3,T. Laurett, you are at: 4th floor point 2,M. Target is at: 4th floor point 3,R. Roxanne you are the closest to target." Mirian said, "Oh yeah. We have 10 mins. to make the capture. Can you make it?"

Roxanne sighed, "I'm doing my best. O.K.?"

"O.K. then, Good Luck both of you." Mirian said taking a deep breath.

"Roxanne, I'll cover for you." Laurett whispered into the headphone.

"Thanks" Roxanne replied, as she quietly slipped into the room where the target was. But the minute she landed, she was roughly pushed to the wall.

"Trying to capture me?" a male voice whispered dangerously. He held her by the arms, so she couldn't move much.

"Laurett, I need your help." Roxanne said into her head phone. She heard her reply faintly, " Hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can." before the headphone was forcefully ripped from her ear.

" You're not going anywhere..." he said to her softly. " Really, and why is that?" she said, just as softly. He snickered alittle, "Why, because I'm hungry. Feed me."

(Deja Vu)

" I'm hungry. Feed me."

(End of Deja Vu)

Quietly, she felt around for her knife. Reaching it, she lunged at him with it. He backed away from her, and into the light. As she stopped to catch her breath, she didn't realize that he has stopped cold, staring at her.

"R- Roxanne?"

She froze, then slowly looked up and gasped.

There he was. Marc… staring down at her, with the most shocked expression.

Her mind went blank. Unable to say anything. She felt happy, she felt sad, she felt angry, she was just plain confused. The shock of it all, in addition to the sudden heat, made her dizzy. She was about to pass out, when she faintly felt strong hands pull her up to her feet and into a warm embrace. She was in safety's arms and nothing could hurt her. After realizing that, she passed out.

There.. the first chapter..

Well.. if you like it… please review..

If I don't get any reviews at all.. I might not update.

SO please.. REVIEW!

Thank You!


	2. Second Introduction

Eh…

I hate school..

I've been so busy with school and homework that I haven't been able to do anything…..

Well, I hope you haven't been waiting too long..

( I'MM SOOOOO SORRRRYYYY!)

Yes…

Thus the second chapter….

Sleeping is good. Sleep helps you stay fresh and alert. Any one disturbing sleep, should go to hell. So when Roxanne felt something cold touch her forehead, cursing and fumming she opened her eyes. Reaching up, she felt a cold towel folded neatly on top her head. She looked around, a bed, a closet, a chair..

All pretty normal things up until she sat up straight fuming around her body looking for her knife usually hidden in her bodice. Eyes wide and sharp, looking around everything scrutinizingly not knowing where she was. She stood up quietly to examine the new environment, but sat back down almost instantly, due to the almost instantaneous sharp pain all over her body.

"Don't move. You're still under the influence of a certain drug."

She turned sharply to see Marcex, leaning against the door way arms crossed, calm as ever. His image and the surrondings became blurry and unclear as she tried once again to stand. Squeezing her eyes shut, in hope to regain the clear vision, she grabbed the bed ledge beside her to recollect her composure and straightened herself up.

"I told you not to move." She heard his footsteps to signify his approach.

"Shut up. I'll do as I want." She snapped, as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Marcex leaning over the night table beside the bed, fixing the lamp post. Just a few feet away from her. He stood up and looked her way, but didn't move as she narrowed her eyes to focus on him. She saw his eyes move up and down her body as though he was inspecting her. A small smile appeared on his lips before he said, "Tough words from a girl with hardly anything on."

It took Roxanne a moment or two to analize what he just said. That or she really didn't even want to know. Dreadingly, she looked down at herself. A long thin black shirt that went down half her thigh and falling off her shoulders exposing certain areas of her chest and bra.

"I can not believe this..." she said as she pulled the shirt to cover up most of the exposure. But as she did, the shirt became shorter. Then she tried to pull it down, but it fell off her shoulders evern more. Then before she could do any more to humiliate herself, Marcex snickered and draped a robe over her. Straightening out the creases of the over sized robe, he ran his hands across her shoulders and down her arms, then touching her hands on her sides. Softly bringing them up to his lips, he kissed each one in turn, right one first. Then as he kissed her left hand he let her hand linger at his lips eyes closed. All the while Roxanne feeling dizzy and painful in certain areas. But his lips on her hand was pleasant enough to sustain her.

Realizing this, Marcex gently put her hands at her side and pushed her back down to sit on the bed. She looked up at him, slightly flushed at the show of light affection he just demonstrated, "Why are you still here? Do you still want something?"

He smirked, "That's a fine way to say Thank You to someone who just saved your ass." but he turned around and backed away from her just as she would've wanted.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, eyes pale and mysterious as ever, "To leave. You didn't want me here remember." Mockingly, he raised an eyebrow so she could see. Then waiting her reply, he turned around again and walked up to the door to put his hand on the handle.

"Fine! Be like that. And here I was the last year, wishing I could see you again. Huh. Not much of a wish..." She called out to him as she slipped into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck with much stinging and pain. Frowning, she closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard, "It's nice to see you again, Roxanne." She smiled and with that thought, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Mirian, Shallow, and Laurett.

"DAMNIT!" a hard fist banged down on the table making the three girls flinch slightly. There sat Andre. Their fellow teammate, leader, and manager.

"How could you let this happen? This is the first mission you ever failed to complete. Not only that, you let one of your TEAMMATES get kidnapped. And now you're telling me that it's not your fault!" He leaned on the table, hand massaging his forehead. He stared at the three girls, heads bowed. Shallow was close to tears, while Laurett looked as though she was mentally punishing herself.

"But Andre..." Mirian was still trying to reason with him.

"NO BUTS!" He looked at Mirian, scared but more determined than he ever saw her.

"Andre..." she still wanted to push ahead to get her point across.

"Mirian. Stop. Just stop. This is the first time the academy's ever experienced a kidnap. I can't even imagine how I'm going to tell the headmaster this. All because you three couldn't properly protect your friend and teammate." He stood up, and walked to the window.

At that point, Shallow bend down and started crying. Laurett closed her eyes, and was trying to cope with the guilt boiling down deep inside her. But Mirian exploded.

"How the hell can you say that? YOU have done nothing but sit at headquarters and bark orders at us. YOU have done nothing to protect Roxanne so how can you say you're not involved?"

"What? So you're saying that it's MY fault that Roxanne was kidnapped?" He took a step away from the window and closer to Mirian who was verbally going off the edge.

"I meant that you don't have any right to say that it was all our fault. You could have done something to prevent this from happening. BUT you didn't. So it IS partly your fault. Don't try to keep pushing all the blame on us, you cowardly-" Mirian was cut off by Laurett, who pulled her aside.

"Stop. Both of you. There's no point arguing. Roxanne's out there some where and we need to find her." she said calmly.

"Laurett, this asshole is blaming us for something we tried to prevent while he was sitting here at headquarters watching us. He is always taking credit for things we do!" Mirian exploded on Laurett.

But she just calmly took it, "Mirian, please. Just stop trying to push this topic any farther than it has to go." then she looked at Andre, "Andre, stop trying to push all your troubles as leader to us. Grow up and accept failure someti-" but Laurett never got to finish, as Andre walked up to her and slapped hard on the face.

Shallow, who was witnessing the whole thing, gasped and stopped crying. Mirian stared at Andre, eyes wide, shocked at the proposal of him actually hitting Laurett.

"Laurett, as vice-captain of this team, I believe YOU have failed most of us all. Complete failure due solely to your uncarefulness." His voice was hard and cold as it matched his eyes.

But she just bit her lip and remained motionless until she muttered quietly, "That... was the first time...anyone ever hit me..." then she turned around, opened the door and left quietly.

Shallow stared at Andre for a while, then at Mirian, then she bolted up and left the room after Laurett.

Silence erupted the room as only Mirian and Andre was left. Finally, Mirian moved towards the door, only stopping to say, "You were low to blame us about this. But to hit Laurett...your girlfriend...and to say what you just said... you stooped down even lower." with that said, she walked out. Leaving Andre alone to deal with his thoughts. He walked over to the window once again, but with hatred burning deep in his eyes. "Laurett..."


	3. Vye and French twin numbers

I don't deserve to be writing this at all..

A whole year almost.????!!!

Without an update..

I have no other way to say this but

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYY!!!!!

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..

Thank you sooo much for all the reviews…

I have no excuse.. I'm a shame. I know..

But here is the next chapter….

Maybe you can find it deep in your heart to forgive me…

Really deep though, you really have to look.

Laurett walked down to the empty hallway. Slowly massaging the slap on her face. It stung painfully and hurt in contact with anything. Excerising her jaw carefully, she thought of all the reasons why he would have hit her in the beginning. Jealousy, maybe pride. Laurett frowned slightly, he did like Roxanne before he asked her out. Perhaps he still does, that's why he's mad. Because she was the leader responsible for Roxanne's kidnap. She stopped walking, that was exactly why he hit her. "Heh." Laurett turned and made her way to the kitchen for some ice.

She opened the door and found the room empty. Sighing she stepped in and went to get the ice from the refridgerator. Then sitting down on the table, she thought once again about the events that had just recently happened. Gradually, she began to think about the reasons of why to break up with Andre. He was just using her, probably to get close to Roxanne. Even if he did, Laurett thought maybe perhaps that he would develope feelings for honestly as she had for him.

"How stupid.." she smiled alittle, realizing now that that petty wish was never going to come true. Pressing the ice closer to her face, she thought shortly about Roxanne and wondered if she was ok. She truly hoped with all her might that she was.

Then, suddenly, she heard the quiet sound of breathing behind her back, whispering, "How did you get hurt?" Someone was there, once again..the same one. Calmly, she looked behind her. No one.

Laurett wondered briefly if Andre had hit her too hard, and was now imaginating things. But she had met with this gentle being before.

There it was again. It was moving closer to her. But was gone once again.

"Come out. I'm tired of your games..." She faintly recalled a time last week and the week before and her encounters with it.

"Your cheek.." A solid voice. A solid male voice. That same being that was whispering to her.

Laurett spun around, and was met with a tall, hooded figure. He was wearing a deep red cloak which covered his face.

"How did that happen?"

She slowly walked up to it, "My boyfriend hit me."

Stopping in front of him, Laurett allowed for the person to softly touch her face.

Staring at her feet, she thought for a moment how softly this stranger touched her, while her boyfriend couldn't care less.

"Boyfriend like that doesn't deserve to be with you."

Laurett looked up at him, agitated, 'What?' she thought. Closely, she looked into the dark hood and for a moment, saw a flash of red. Immediately, she backed off.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" she demanded.

The hooded creature turned and faced the window, "That... is business you need not bother yourself with."

Laurett sighed, it was useless and she was not in the mood for arguements, "Fine. Do what you wish. I don't care." and she made for a seat.

As she sat down and was about to press the ice closer to her face when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Do what I wish? You really wouldn't want me to do that." he whispered in her ear slowly, as he gently took her hand in his and pressed the ice on her face. Kneeling behind her chair, he took his other hand and pulled her head back until it rested on his shoulder.

"Break up with him."

She faced him, head still resting on his shoulder with his hand pressing the ice on her cheek. Laurett said nothing. What could possibly be said?

"He doesn't love you." He continued, "Hell, he doesn't give a damn about you. Trust me. It'll be better for you.."

"Why do you care so much?" Laurett got up, "I don't even know you. I have no idea how you look like or what your intentions are. Why should I trust you? She faced him, "If you want me to trust you, show me your face. That's the first ste-"

she stopped immediately.

He had disappeared from her sight and was standing behind her, much too close. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew because right then he had gently placed his hands on her hips. "I"ll keep that in mind for our next meeting..."

Letting go, he turned around quickly, opened the window, and was about to jump out, "If you need me, call me."

Then before Laurett could say anything, he left.

'Damn that arrogant jerk. Like hell I'll call him.' Laurett was shaking with fury. "Alright, Laurett! Get a grip!" she yelled to herself, and began slapping her face with both hands but realized that was a big mistake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! DAMN YOU!" her screams of pain echoed through the mansion as pain erupted through her cheek..

-Meanwhile-

"Having fun there?" Marc leaned on the wall, as he watched his friend come in from the door.

"Shut up. Don't say a word to anyone." The same hooded creature entered the room.

"Heh. You're a fool, you know? Had a hard time trying to explain your absence in the meeting. Go meet her on a night that's less important." Marc glared at his friend, as he removed his cloak.

"I know but I couldn't help it. Her boyfriend hit her, it was the perfect timing." He had light brown hair, in comparison to Marc's darker version. But unlike Marc who had a deep red mahogany for eyes, he had pale green.

"Vye, you made a big mistake." Marc stood up straight and walked away from him. "Any more and you might expose our little plan."

The young man named Vye looked up, "Yeah.. and what can be said about Roxanne, huh?"

Marc looked at him behind his shoulder, "That is a different story.. Do not drag her into this." and walked away.

Vye smirked, "Yeah? How different? Enlighten me!" he yelled after him, but Marc was already gone.

- soon after -

"Marc?" Roxanne called out to the darkness. She had woken from her sleep, and was hungry.

"Marc?"

She got up, the room was dimly lit and it was dark out. The lack of light failed to illuminate the room clearly and the shadows on the wall were scaring her. Almost like... they were alive.

Moving shadows.

They began to dance around, like natives around the fire, performing a ritual.

Roxanne closed her eyes, hoping the hallucination would disappear. Wishing she would wake up. Wishing and praying the shadows haunting her would finally leave her.

"Roxanne...Come with us..."

She opened her eyes. The shadows had formed faces... and bodies although distorted. Long arms, with an arch back. Their faces long with no other features other than the eyes, which were deformed and pale yellow. Male or female..it was impossible to tell.

"Roxanne.. You belong with us. Don't hide from us.."

They were slowly beginning to multiply, slowly surrounding her. Swarming around her, as a predator does their prey.

"Roxanne.. Roxanne..." They muttered their name.

Roxanne felt her breath leaving her. This was it. They won, and they were coming for her. She was losing her battle. It was hopeless.

'Stop. Stop thinking like this.' she told herself. 'They feed on the weak. Don't show them that.'

Taking a breath, she stood up straight. "Leave."

The shadows stopped moving, "Leave she says." Then a loud shriek erupted from them, they were laughing. They looked at her, eyes dancing as if they were smiling...except cold and uncaring.

"Leave now.. and never appear in front of me again." Roxanne was growing confidence, they weren't going to take her.

The shadows continued to squim, as if unable to control their laughter. But they were starting to dispearse nonetheless. "We'll be back Roxanne. You have not gotten rid of us... You never will.."

"We'll find out soon, won't we?" She remained calm as she spoke. After she realized what they really were, they didn't pose a threat in the least.

Pulling out a knife, she slit her tiniest finger. Ignoring the slight sting of the wound and the slow bubbling of her blood, she looked straight ahead, waiting for the illusion to disappear.

Suddenly, the shadows evaporated, like water splashed on a burning stove. There was a person there. Completely relaxed and unconcerned, he sat on the table chair, head resting on his arm as if he was about to sleep. He was staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Never seen anyone break my illusions with pain and blood." He looked at her, interested in her reaction. "Quite crude, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Roxanne asked, becoming more and more agitated by the second. This person had her in a full illusion and could probably do even more if he wanted to.

"Don't you have to be somewhere, Trois?"

Roxanne turned around, following the voice that suddenly came from the doorway.

There was Marc. He was leaning on the edge of the doorframe from his left arm. It would have been perfectly normal, had it not been for that tiny little detail that he wasn't wearing anything except a towel around his waist. Even while dripping with water, he was able to give him a look that spelled out he was not happy with his actions.

The person named Trois stood up, pouting as he did. He walked towards Roxanne, took her hand and kissed it.

"My apologies for earlier. I was playing a game and I got carried away."

Roxanne pulled her hand back, not sure how to react. "It's nothing." But she stared into his eyes, which were light lavender in colour.

"Care to have dinner with me?"

Silence.

Roxanne took a step back, 'What the hell?' were her initial thoughts but after a while, it developed into, 'There is something wrong with him.'

"Ummm..." was all she had to say.

Marc sighed and walked to them, "I'm sorry... Cinq. Get out. Now."

He didn't need a second say. Laughing, Cinq/Trois made a run for the doorway. "So sorry for my intrusion, Marc. But she was smelled so yummy, I had to see for myself." he didn't sound the slightest bit sorry. Then he turned to Roxanne, "You owe me dinner. Come see me at my room sometime."

Then he was gone.


	4. Homophobia

Ok!

Here is the next chapter..

REVIEW PLEASE.

I know I don't deserve but.. out of the kindness in your hearts.

JJJJ

It'll make me very happy.

Laurett peeked into the hallway. No one there. She looked behind herself, no one there either. She, then, let out a slow breath of air she had been holding.

It wasn't that roaming around her unit headquarters, which was within the academy, wasn't allowed. It was, but she didn't want anyone to see her. Mirian and Shallow trapped themselves inside their rooms, not wanting to talk to anyone but themselves. After what happened last night, she wasn't sure even she wanted to talk to them and anyone for that matter. Mainly because there was a blue and growing bruise on her cheek.

"Brilliant. Ugly enough WITHOUT the bruise..." she had said to herself, sarcastically, some hours ago.

Silently cursing Andre and vowing for revenge, she slowly tiptoed into the hallway on her way to the lab. Lab..? She was headed for the kitchen, not the lab. "Where the hell am I going?" Slowly she turned around and started on the right way to the kitchen but when she rounded the corner - "SHIT!"

Andre immediately turned to where she was. But Laurett was already running in the direction of the lab once again. He squinted into the dark, "I could've sworn.."

Running through the hallway, Laurett suddenly became sad and scared. All she was wearing was a long shirt and a pair of really short shorts plus Andre was in the same hallway as her and who knows what he could do. "Why the hell is he up so late at night? Why'd have to be in that way? I'M HUNGRY!!!" Laurett was too busy sulking at the prospect of her lost food, to realized that she was about to run into...

(Insert BIG crash sound effect.. )

Laurett ran into something hard, and was now lying on her back, spralled across the cold floor. Eyes closed, with a pounding head, she lay there. There was only one person who it could be. The freaky and violent ex-boyfriend of hers is going to start yelling... Any time now...

"What the hell is your head made out of?"

It wasn't Andre... She opened her eyes, and found another young man slightly crouched over, massaging his chest. A young man with the long red cloak. He was back.

In an instant, Laurett was on her feet. This was her chance... and before he could do anything, she pulled off his hood.

And for a while she couldn't move, completely shocked by the colour of his soft light brown hair, and beautiful glass-like green eyes. He was just staring back at her with those green eyes, unable to break their contact.

"Oh my God. He's beautiful..." and that's all that went through her head.

Hands still holding on to the edges of his hood, and arms slightly rested on his broad shoulders. It almost appeared to be like a loose embrace, and with their faces so close, anyone would've thought they were going to kiss. She was still taking in her shock when he said simply, after forming a thin, mischevious grin, "Hi Laurett."

At that, she retracted quickly, blushing slightly. She never knew this hooded person who bothered her all this time was so... "sexy..." she silently cursed her inner voices for giving her such a perfect adjective to describe him.

He then bowed slightly, and approached her cautiously. She had backed herself against the wall, and had not much of a choice when he took her hand.

"I believe we haven't been introduced properly..." He smiled at her, and kissed her hand.

When his lips touched the surface of her hand, Laurett shivered. "He's not human..." It had felt different, felt like his fangs were going to suddenly appear and slowly devour her. She felt his hunger almost immediately...he wanted her. And it sure as hell wasn't lust. He looked up to her face, lips not leaving her hand. Eyes that had just captured her a few second ago, now had hunger filled them. Hungry eyes that trailed from her face to her neck, and she once again felt the desire of his fangs to sink into her flesh. His desire or hers... it had become blurry. Did he want to bite her, gradually drain out all the blood, and take it into himself? Or did she, herself, want him to do it? Did she want his fangs to gently immerse themselves in her neck? Did she want him to suck all source of life from her?

Laurett suddenly became very scared. What's going on? She followed his eyes, after lingering on her neck for a while, they trailed down. Lower and lower until they reached her chest. They grew intense and she realized that they had turned red. Red that looked like blood glistening behind the protective layer. He was watching her heart beat. A gentle motion from the muscle that pumped blood althroughout her body.

Blood.

Rich, warm blood.

Blood that belonged to him.

Laurett shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Stop it. Don't transfer your urges onto me..."

And only after he released his grip on her hand, did she open them again.

"Smart, aren't you?" He back away then, "Sorry.. I'm Vye."

"Vye.." she repeated his name. "Well Vye, you already know my name.."

"Why are you here?"

He looked almost hurt, "Is that all you care about? And here we could've had a very nice time.."

She shivered, but from disgust. "I don't want to know what you have in mind as a good time... If lusting after my blood is what you find amusing, I'd rather not know what else you'd want to do." she paused, then, "Don't ever try anything like that on me again..."

Vye immediately made a fish like face, as if he couldn't believe what he heard. "Oh... it was all me? Don't make me laugh, you wanted it too."

"No, I didn't.. I don't want anything to do with you.."

Laurett turned to look into the dimly lit hallway. Andre was in that direction, but if time came, she would rather meet him than deal with his person... who knew exactly what she wanted.

"Don't deny your wishes, Laurett. Blood, sex..." Vye had her cornered against the wall again. He leaned in so his mouth was just inches from her ear, just so when he talked, she could feel every word escaping his lips."You keep putting them off, and you'll always be hungry. You'll never be satisfied."

She suddenly turned on him, skeptically, "Yeah, I wanna eat something sweat. Maybe a slice of bread, or if I'm lucky cake. Then if there's tea, I'll get a cup to go along with it. How'd you know?"

-----silence-----

Vye sighed, " You know, you just killed the mood." and admitting defeat, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah.. I'm known for it."

"I was supposed to get you hooked up on our vampire urges to have blood and take you away. Maybe then, let our minds feed on the lust, and we could somehow end up naked together in bed... Unfortunately I think I'll have to put that idea in hold for a while."

Laurett fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Thanks Vye, is it? Always nice to realize a guy, I hardly know, wants to screw me."

"You're so mean. I've been watching over you for a year now..." He started to hold her by the waist. A gentle grip but firm and unwilling to let go.

". . . Stalker. . ."

He let her go, and stared at her, "Meany."

"Stalker."

"Rude."

"Better than a stalker..."

". . .I'm not a stalker..."

"Yeah..following a person around for a year, even after that person told you to get lost.."

He didn't even answer her, and just stared at her through blank eyes, "Fine.. since you obviously don't want me around." Then he turned to walk away, when

"LAURETT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? AND WHO IS THAT WITH YOU? WHO THE F DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't care who saw her. Vye had turned right around to face Andre, who was storming towards them.

"Oh my gosh.. He's ugly. Laurett!? How could you?"

Laurett burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed. Andre had stopped right in his tracks and stared at Vye, though was more helplessly confused than raging mad as he was a second ago. Andre wasn't able to say a single word to that. Andre was not that ugly but as he compared himself to Vye and Laurett, he felt very ugly indeed, and was, in relation to the two.

Vye just shook his head, sighing, "Oh Dear. Oh Dear. Laurett..." he turned to her, "I don't understand. There are so much better looking men, even for humans. Why, oh why, have you settled for such...mediocore standards?"

Vye walked up to Andre, with a very sarcastic smirk on his face, and stood about a foot away from him. Andre realized that he was at least 3 inches taller and was very attractive. Very, very attractive.

From behind, Laurett could see the panic and joy in Andre's eyes. She smiled. Vye slowly held Andre by the chin and turned his head from side to side as if checking on his facial features. The closer Vye inched, the more emotion did those eyes sustain.

"Vye, he's homophobic.."

Vye instantly dropped Andre's chin, and turned to look at Laurett. "Awww.. Is he now? I thought he rather liked me."

Andre looked disgusted, it appeared that being hit on by another guy was as nauseating a thought as cochcoraoches in one's underwear... (not pretty...)

But he couldn't help being flustered. Andre admitted, those green eyes were so beautiful...

"I'm just playing...But it's not fun. He's so ugly, it's rather revolting."

Vye was walking toward Laurett, when Andre finally came back from his trance.

"HEY! Why do you keep calling me ugly? Who are you? You're not permitted to be in here!"

"Shall we make our way out?" Vye asked gallantly, offering his arm to Laurett.

"You know Andre is getting impatient for your attention..." she said, but she took his arm anyway.

They both looked back at Andre, who seemed to be screaming in several languages, most of which were completely incomprehendable.

"Oh ugly, homophobic person... I'll be taking Miss Laurett out for a walk. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Vye smiled as he said that, waiting patiently for his answer. Laurett turned to watch. Andre had stopped screaming and was staring at the both of them, not registering what was just said to him. After a moment of silence, he answered them, "No. No you may not."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Vye then Laurett, and then Vye again. Smiling manicly, he said, "No, Laurett. You are not going anywhere. You are never going to go anywhere. This is the end. For the both of you.." Then slowly, he approached them. "I've hated you for the longest time, Laurett. I've been itching to kill you.. Itching to just destroy you. And I don't care about Vye, or whatever his name is. He's a disgusting bisexual and he'll die for that too."

Laurett looked up at Vye, wondering mildly what they were going to do next. To her surprise, he looked almost bored. And when he realized that she was looking at him, he smiled and patted her head softly. And that was when she realized, when he smiled, his teeth showed...

"You're a vampire..." she said.

Andre stopped, eyes wide and he paled instantly.

Vye, fangs showing slightly as he smiled, bend down and pressed his forehead against hers, "Well, aren't you smart?"

Laurett smiled, it felt nice holding on to Vye's arm, foreheads touching. She closed her eyes, and took a small step closer. With the hand he used to pat her head, he pushed her from her lower back so she was pressed against his chest and with their faces so close, they could just...

"HEY! DON'T START MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME!!"

Andre was all but forgotten and his yell shocked them.

"Let's go…" Vye suggested..

"Yeah.."

And with a little trick, they were gone. Leaving poor Andre to himself..

Review??

Please..

constructive criticism.?

No flames though.. they make me sad..L

JJ


End file.
